<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zap! by bellarose_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097942">Zap!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes'>bellarose_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reddie Tumblr One Shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Losers club mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Teenagers, idiots to lovers, probably the cutest thing I’ve ever written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Eddie go play laser tag, and Eddie has a confession. </p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr as a request x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reddie Tumblr One Shots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zap!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don’t forget to follow me on Tumblr/Twitter x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eddie’s foot skidded under him and Richie had to grab his arm to pull him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hurry up!” Richie yelled over the loud thumping music. He was yanking Eddie behind him, holding onto the material of his shirt. Eddie laughed loudly as he ran after Richie, gripping tight to his fake gun. The flashing lights filled the maze making the neon painted signs light up guiding them around the tight corners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, Richie!” Eddie yelled stopping and reaching forward to grab the back of Richie’s vest, hauling Richie backwards so he waved his hands dramatically in the air, dropping his gun.  He leant down to pick it up, as Eddie dragged him into another corner. They both pushed their backs against the wall, panting heavily. Richie pushed his wild sweaty curls back off his forehead, and he turned his head to the side to look at the smaller boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we’re safe here?” Richie shouted over the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Bill and Mike were hot on our tails,” Eddie shouted back. They both looked at each other and grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re having way too much fun with, Kaspbrak.” Richie smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” Eddie beamed back. Eddie was loving this. They had all saved up for weeks to get the bus to Bangor and go to the new multiplex there, which contained a massive laser tag rink. Richie had suggested it months ago when it had first opened and he read about it in the newspaper. Eddie had rolled his eyes at the idea of wearing a sweaty vest that had been shared with god knows how many people, and run around in a cramped mase for half an hour with sticky floors and walls. But now they were here, all the worries washed away, including the fear his mother would actually find out where they were. Richie glanced round the corner to check if anyone was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the coast is clear,” Richie called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Eddie yelled over the music, unable to hear Richie. Richie turned to look at Eddie and leant down, closer to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coast is clear, Edwardo,” Richie shouted over the noise. Eddie nodded and Richie got himself ready to start running again. He took a step and Eddied yelled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie spun back around to look at Eddie, he was still smiling wildly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Richie shouted back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you!” Eddie yelled, his eyes tight shut. Richie stood gobsmacked, the music thudding through his body and the flashing lights making his eyes hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what,” Richie mumbled. It didn’t really matter if Eddie had heard him or not, it was more to give himself a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you, Richie!” Eddie grinned. Richie stared at him, his mouth hanging open. “I’ve always liked you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck did you think now was a good time to tell me!” Richie argued back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could die in here!” Eddie fought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know these are fake right!” Richie said throwing up the gun and smacking it back down on his leg. “We don’t actually die if we get shot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a joke, Richie!” Eddie yelled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait which bit?!” Richie could feel sweat dripping down his forehead, the weight of his mechanical vest becoming heavier. But Eddie put a gentle hand on the side of Richie’s face and began to pull him down to his height. Richie felt like he was dreaming as he watched Eddie close his eyes and pucker his lips. Richie shut his eyes and let their lips meet. They were both damp with sweat, the music thudding through both of their bodies. Eddie pulled away, looking at Richie with his big doe eyes. Richie felt like he was swooning. He reached his hand up to put it on Eddie’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, Eds I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ZAP!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie looked down at Eddie’s laser gun that was between them, the end of it pressed against the light on Richie’s chest that had now turned red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Richie screamed, looking back up at Eddie. Eddie stood there grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t trust anyone, Tozier!” Eddie laughed before running off around the corner, watching the smaller boy run away. Richie through his hands up in frustration, but he couldn’t help himself but smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, that boys going to break me.” Richie muttered to himself, running a hand through his sweaty hair.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave some love if you enjoyed x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>